Red Light, Green Light
by Fidomom
Summary: Chloe makes a surprise visit to Brady's office at Basic Black. Wanna know why? Read and find out! Please review, thanks! : One chapter COMPLETED fic.


Disclaimer: The following fiction is about characters currently owned by the writer's and producers of NBC's Days of Our Lives, of which I have no affiliation with. This fiction is for free entertainment purposes only.  
  
Red Light, Green Light by Fidomom  
  
Brady looked up to see Chloe standing there holding a large, yellow, manila envelope.  
"Brady? I think I'm supposed to give this to you."  
Brady smiled.  
"Oh, hey, Chloe, thanks. So what brings you by?"  
Chloe gestured to the envelope.  
"I'm pretty sure that requires your immediate attention."  
Brady looked at her non-plussed.  
"Ok. Sure."  
He tore open the envelope and removed a document. He skimmed it briefly , looking puzzled, then went back and read more carefully. A huge grin broke out on his face.  
"You knew this was on it's way the other day when I was um advising you, didn't you?"  
Chloe grinned mischieviously and nodded.  
"Uh-huh, it was hard to not tell you when you were um LECTURING me!"  
Brady was overcome with such a fierce pride for her and he wrapped her in a hug that lifted her off her feet, making her giggle,  
"Brady! Put me down!"  
He obliged and looked into her eyes smiling a soft smile,  
"I'm so proud of you, Chloe, not to be condescending or anything, I'm just really glad you took that step forward. Is there any special reason you wanted to share that with me other than to make me eat crow? Like did you maybe want help filling it out?"  
Chloe laughed,  
"Darn, Brady, you know me too well! I was gonna try to milk the crow pie thing a little longer but guess I better not! Not if I want your help, and I do."  
Brady looked around the office for a place for them to fill it out, where he could comfortably peer over her shoulder. He got a gleam in his eye that she didn't notice. He led her around behind his office desk and in one smooth motion he sat in the oversized office chair pulling Chloe onto his lap, and pushed the chair forward trapping a bewildered Chloe between the desk and him. He put pen and paper in front of her and the Application to Juilliard School of Music beside that.  
"Ok, Chloe get writing! Rough draft first so you don't ruin your application with crossouts."  
Chloe turned slightly to look at him,  
"You can't be serious? You expect me to sit on your lap while we fill this out? Doesn't that seem a bit intimate?"  
Brady sighed loudly, "Look, Diva, I want to help you fill this out and that will be way more difficult for me to do sitting across the room from you, but if you're uncomfortable..."  
Chloe suddenly felt like she was being ridiculously oversensitive,  
"No, Brady wait! It's fine. I'm not uncomfortable at all. You're right if you're across the room from me you won't see what I'm writing and you won't be able to help me as efficiently."  
Brady couldn't resist,  
"So you're comfortable being intimate with me then?"  
Chloe turned sharply to look at him,  
"Brady!"  
Brady chuckled.  
"Must be my lucky day or something!"  
Chloe glared at him suspiciously,  
"Why do you say that?"  
Brady shrugged grinning impishly,  
"Well, I mean let's face it. It isn't everyday that a beautiful girl comes to my office and squirms around on my lap!"  
Chloe gasped.  
"Brady Victor Black are you flirting with me?"  
Brady appeared to consider the question in all seriousness and then with raised eyebrows, a grin, and a wink, he nodded his head,  
"Yep! I'm pretty sure they still call it that!"  
Chloe was stunned,  
"Oh. I didn't expect you to admit it so readily."  
Brady laughed.  
"I can't help it Chloe, you're just so much fun to tease!"  
Chloe got a strange look on her face.  
"So you were actually only pretending to flirt with me?"  
Brady gave her a wary look,  
"What? Pretending? Chloe, what are you talking about?"  
Chloe looked a little sad.  
"Just that you don't take me seriously, you still think of me as just some kid you took pity on last summer."  
Brady felt like his next words were going to somehow be of monumental importance to her, so he was silent as he tried to choose his words carefully. The silence stretched. Chloe sighed,  
"Nevermind, Brady. I guess your silence just confirms it. Back to the task at hand." She turned back to the papers in front of her, fighting tears she didn't understand.  
"Chloe. Look at me."   
She shook her head no. She felt his hand slide across her skin as he cupped her face and gently turned her to face him again.  
"Chloe, I don't think of you as a kid."  
She looked at him in disbelief,  
"Oh, and it took you 5 minutes to be able to say that? Right!"  
He held her gaze,  
"You know I always mean what I say. I just was making sure I meant it."  
"Oh."  
He hadn't removed his hand from her face. He was leaning in like he was going to kiss her. Chloe knew from previous times that it was not going to happen. She was frustrated that he never followed through.  
"Brady?"  
Brady looked ready to halt and pull away.  
"Yeah?"  
"Just do it."  
He looked at her surprised, shrugged and said,  
"OK."  
And he kissed her. When he pulled away they surprised one another by both saying at the same time,  
"Finally!"  
Chloe got mad.  
"What do you mean, finally? I've only been waiting for you to do that since the night at the Gazebo!"  
Brady was sort of amused.  
"Yeah, well I've only been waiting for you to give me a green light, since that night, too. I would have kissed you then, but you started saying all that stuff about being just friends, so I didn't."  
"I was just nervous. I was babbling. You should have shut me up."  
"Yeah, well could have, would have, should have won't make it so. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be until today. Thanks for the green light. Has it gone back to red?"  
Chloe smiled and shook her head no.  
"Is it yellow?"  
She shook her head no.  
"No, Brady, it's green and I'm pretty sure it's a long green."  
Brady smiled,  
"It's good to know these things. So if I get distracted and don't go immediately is it gonna short circuit back to red?"  
Chloe giggled,  
"No, I don't think there's any danger of that happening!"  
Brady grinned crookedly, "Ok, good because we have an application form for you to fill out and send off. After that though I think I just may have to make up for lost time, having been stuck at a red light for so long."  
Chloe looked into his eyes, glancing pointedly at his mouth.  
"It will be a very very long green light, Brady, we've got plenty of time time to fill out my form."  
Brady just could not let that comment go unpunished,  
"Your form looks plenty filled out to me!"  
Chloe blushed happily, and with a gleam in her eye she squirmed around a little to get more comfortable.  
"Okay, Brady, this first part of the application is intimidating, what could I possibly put for this?"  
Brady grinned and read over her shoulder, as they worked on her application to Juilliard School of Music. 


End file.
